Coming back
by FantasyMythos
Summary: After years Blake comes to Vale where she runs into her former partner and old feelings come back. But that's not the only surprise she finds there. Future AU
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own RWBY but the OCs in this story are mine.**

 **Update: I got a new beta and we edited this chapter and the ones to come a little. Big thanks to Conna McCanna.**

* * *

The little girl balanced at the edge of the fountain, her hands held out to her sides and tongue poking out of her mouth in concentration. She swayed and let out a squeak as she lost her footing, falling towards the water before a pair of hands stop her fall.

Blake was sitting at a table in the cafe when she heard a small squeak, turning her head in the direction of the noise she saw a small blonde girl as she stumbled and fell. Thanks to her excellent reflexes from years working as a huntress, and a bit of a boost from her Semblance, she managed to catch the girl before she fell into the water.

"Careful there, girl." She said as she put the blonde on the ground. Blake stayed in a crouch to be more on eye level with her.

"Thank you, Miss!" Said the blonde and turned towards her savior. The way the small girl lisped a little when she said that was quite endearing and put a smile on Blake's lips.

The girl gasped and took a step back. Her red eyes widened when she saw the scar that ran from Blake's right brow over her nose and ended just above the left corner of her mouth.

Blake's cat ears lay down and her small smile vanished when she saw the reaction. It was what most people did when they saw her face.

But the shock left the girl as fast as it came. Her focus was brought to the head of the black haired woman. More accurately, to the pair of equally black ears that had just moved.

"So cute!" She exclaimed.

The complete change in her attitude stunned Blake. She noticed the girl was focused on her second pair of ears and let them twitch. The blonde squealed in delight. She looked like she wanted to touch them. Her hand had reached out a little but was put back down. She glanced at the scar on the noirette's face but curiosity got the better of her.

"What Faunus are you?"

"I'm a cat Faunus."

The girl's eyes shined and she smiled brightly, a tooth missing. Somehow she reminded Blake of someone with her blonde hair, red eyes and bright smile. Though, the little one's hair was a little darker and not as golden.

"A cute kitty cat!"

If someone older had said that, Blake would've taken it as a insult. But the girl couldn't be older than five. She didn't mean harm.

"You know, I'm not a cat. I'm a cat Faunus. You shouldn't call me that." Blake tried to keep her tone as gentle as possible as she chided her.

The smile left the girl's face and she looked a little guilty. "Sorry."

The Faunus smiled at her. "It's okay. As long as you don't do it again."

"'kay." The answer was still a little sullen.

"Say, where are your parents? Are you lost?"

Red eyes widened. "I have to go back! Mom gets upset when I'm not there! Bye!" She hurriedly explained and ran back, weaving through the legs of other people into the shop next to the café. She quickly vanished from Blake's view. The Faunus just hoped the girl would find her mother quickly and without problems, as she went back to her tea.

* * *

The blonde woman looked around her quickly. She just got out of the cabin after trying on some cloths and now she couldn't see her daughter anymore. The girl decided to wait outside for her.

"Summer?" The mother called for her, worry lacing her voice. After she got no answer she was about to call out again, this time louder, when she saw a blonde shock of hair run up to her.

"Mom!" Summer sprung into her mother's arms.

The woman had crouched down and picked her girl up after she caught her in her arms. The girl was not in the slightest bothered by the metallic arm.

"What did I told you about running off on your own?"

Summer looked down. "Are you mad at me?"

Her mother sighed. "No, of course not. I just worry. I'm glad you're okay and nothing happened."

Her daughter looked away from her again and worry filled her lilac eyes. She shifted the little one on her right, metallic arm.

"Summer, what happened? Are you alright?" Her mother asked as she pushed a strand of hair out of Summer's face.

"I played at the fountain and tripped. But the scary looking cat woman caught me before I hurt myself."

"The scary looking ca- you mean a Faunus?"

The little blonde nodded.

"Did you thank her?"

"Mhm. She looked scary but was really nice!" Summer told her excitedly.

Her mother looked around the people in the mall. A pair of black cat ears caught her attention. A cat Faunus with long black hair sat at one of the tables. Her face wasn't fully visible from their position but she looked familiar.

It couldn't be! That was too big of a coincidence to be true.

"This one?" She asked Summer.

The girl looked where her mother pointed and nodded. "Yes, that's her!"

The blonde set her daughter down and took her hand.

"Come, let's thank her again."

* * *

With all the people walking by Blake didn't notice them approaching. She only looked up from the novel she was reading when she heard a voice from behind her. It sounded surprisingly familiar.

"Excuse me?"

She turned around to face the person who disturbed her and her jaw nearly dropped when she saw the beautiful blonde behind her.

She was tall, the orange shirt fit her snugly and the jeans hugged her curves. Both emphasized her muscular but very feminine body. Her left arm was quite toned but her right was made of metal from just above her elbow downwards. A prosthesis. But the most prominent features of the woman were her golden mane and striking lilac eyes.

"Yang?" Blake uttered her name in complete disbelief as she sprung to her feet.

Yang was just as shocked. She didn't expect to be met with golden eyes when the noirette turned around. And she certainly didn't expect to see a large scar to run through the once so familiar face. She made a step forward and pulled the still stunned Faunus into her arms.

"Blake!"

The tugging at the hem of her shirt brought her attention to her daughter and she let go of her former partner.

"Mom, you know her?" Summer questioned.

"Yeah, I do. I told you about her before. That's Blake, my old partner."

Blake seemed to notice the girl at Yang's side only now and her eyes widened.

"She's your daughter?" She was shocked. They hadn't seen each other in over six years but it was still a shock.

Yang turned back to her. "Yes, her name is Summer. I've heard you met her before?"

The Faunus finally found her composure again.

"Yes, the little adventurer was wandering around alone and nearly fell into the fountain. I managed to prevent her from getting drenched. She reminds me a lot of you, actually."

The girl blushed at the telling of her near misfortune while the older blonde laughed.

"I get that a lot but her wanderlust reminds me more of Ruby. She just has to run around and explore every little corner."

Yang looked at the table Blake was using. She took in the half empty cup of tea and the still open novel.

"Mind if we join you?"

Blake shook her had. "Not at all."

She watched as Yang addressed her daughter.

"Want some hot chocolate, sweetie? And maybe something to eat?"

The girl beamed back at her. "Yes!"

"Can I leave our things with you while I get us something?" The older blonde asked Blake.

"Go ahead." The noirette told her as she put her book away.

"Thanks."

Golden eyes followed Yang, mostly the sway of her hips, as the pair made their way to the counter. It had been so long and the blonde was still drop dead gorgeous and Blake couldn't stop the butterflies that filled her stomach since she saw her again.

Nearly nine years since they had ended their relationship and became friends again and just one look in lilac eyes brought old feeling crashing down at her. Blake bit her lip. Yang had a daughter. She looked happy. The Faunus shouldn't feel that way.

It was nearly impossible to avert her eyes before the two blondes made their way back to her, but she didn't want to be caught starring.

Blake's eyes watched as Yang put a tray with two cups, one with coffee and one with hot chocolate, and a plate with cookies on the table. She also noticed that the blonde wasn't wearing a ring on her finger. Strange, she knew for a fact that Yang had gotten married.

Blake noticed how Summer looked at the plate of cookies with a small smile. "It seems her wanderlust wasn't the only thing Summer has from Ruby." She commented.

Said girl was eying the plate with a look that resembled said cloaked woman's when she looked at cookies.

The brawler laughed again. It was a heavenly sound that Blake had missed more than she cared to admit. She wanted to hear it more.

"You're right. Ruby made sure to always share her cookies and her excitement for them with Summer. Much to Weiss' dismay. She wants them to eat healthy. It's worse with their own son now."

The noirette needed a moment to process the new information. "Wait a moment. Their son?"

"Yes! Aunty Ruby and Weiss got a baby! He's two now and I'm his big sis." The slight lisp of the girl was really cute, just like her enthusiasm at being an older sibling.

Blake raised a brow at her former partner.

"They got a cute little boy two years ago. With how Weiss and Ruby always doted on Summer I'm surprised they didn't get a baby sooner."

"I should visit them soon. It's been so long since I was in Vale, the last time I saw you all was at their wedding."

"Yeah, I remember. You missed the ceremony and came to the party looking like you just got run over by a pack of Ursi. You said you got attacked on your way back and hadn't had time to get a dress." Yang laughed again. The disheveled looking Blake barging into the party full of formally dressed people was a sight to see. Especially some of Weiss' more… higher class guests weren't happy over the display.

Blake looked at Yang apologetic. "I'm sorry I didn't make it to your wedding."

The blonde woman gave her a sad smile. "It's okay. I know how the job as a huntress can be. I understand."

At the time Blake was on a mission on a small island on the other side of the world. There was no signal and she had been there for over three months. A new town was being built and she needed to protect it until they had enough defensive measures in place.

She only checked her scroll after she had a room for the night in an inn from some village back on the mainland.

The moment she read the messages of Yang getting married, her sight had become clouded by tears. She barely managed to type out an apology for not being there and not messaging sooner. It took her way too long with how her hands had shook and not being able to see clearly. After she sent it Blake had broken down, crying. The next few months had been a blur to her. She recklessly took on dangerous missions, even some that requested a team. Blake got many new scars in that time, the one on her face included. She just hadn't cared enough anymore.

"Do you know where they live now?" Yang's question brought her out of her reflecting. "They moved after they came back from their honeymoon."

"No, would you mind giving me their address?" The Faunus was glad for the change of topic.

"Normally I wouldn't but I'm sure they won't mind if it's you. They'll be happy to see you again, Blake. They missed you, we all did." The 'I missed you' wasn't said but the words still hung between them.

Blake couldn't pull her eyes away from the sad look Yang was giving her. Her heart arched. She had often thought about visiting but just thinking about Yang together with her husband had been enough to keep her away from Vale.

She wasn't sure how long she and Yang locked eyes but Summer's voice brought them back to the here and now.

"Miss?"

Blake let out a breath she didn't realized she had been holding and looked into red eyes.

"You don't have to be so formal. Just call me Blake, okay?" She smiled at the girl.

"Blake, how did you get the scar?"

Her smile fell.

"Summer, you shouldn't ask such personal questions." Yang told her daughter before turning back to Blake. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

"It's okay, I don't mind telling." She gave Yang a small smile before she told them how she took a mission to protect a small village in Mistral and bandits attacked. She had pushed herself between a bandit and a small boy while the village got evacuated. The slash of the sword meant for the boy had cut her face but she still managed to take care of the bandit and bring the boy to his parents. After that she had to fend off some Grimm that got attracted by the emotions from the fleeing villagers.

Blake exaggerated the tale a little to make it more appealing to Summer but most of it was still true. While telling the girl the story Blake sometimes stole glances at Yang, who watched her with a soft, fond smile and an interest that nearly equaled her daughters. The noirette's heart wasn't racing because of the memories she recalled.

"What brings you to Vale after all this time?" The brawler asked after the story.

"I had a mission close by and thought I could use a small break. I haven't had one in some time."

They talked some more but it wasn't long after that, that the blondes had to leave.

"Right, Ruby's and Weiss' address. I can send it to you later if you give me your number." Yang was about to say good bye when she remembered that she hadn't given Blake the address.

"I never changed it, so if you still have my-"

"I still have it." Yang cut her off with a slight blush on her face. She could never bring herself to delete it, even after years without contact.

As a huntress it was easy to break or lose a scroll, that's why they had special contracts so they're still available for their employer under the same number, even after they got a new scroll. They also don't save their data on the device but on a cloud so they don't have to worry about that either.

"Please don't tell Weiss and Ruby I'm here. I want to surprise them. It was really good to see you again, Yang." Blake smiled at her old partner and Yang returned one of her usual bright ones.

"Okay, but promise to contact us again before you leave for your next mission."

"I will." Blake turned to Summer. "It was nice meeting you."

"Please come visit mom and me sometime." She looked at her hopefully.

"If your mom doesn't mind." Blake looked back at Yang who was still smiling at her.

"Not at all."

They embraced each other before the noirette watched them leave for as long as she could. Yang's golden mane was easy to spot in the crowd.

Yang had a child now. It was still hard to wrap her head around it. Of course Blake knew that her former partner had wanted children. It was never hard to image her as a mother with how often she took that role for the team and her friends.

Blake had never been good with children when she was younger. She somehow got used to dealing with them because on her missions she had to deal more often with children than she had thought or wanted. But they tended to cling to her after they got separated from or lost their parents at an attack.

Her thoughts went to Summer's father, Mars. They had meet Mars and his team on their quest against Salem. He had shown interest in the busty blonde from the beginning. He was a nice guy, but Blake never liked him. The reason was obvious. But Blake and Yang hadn't been together anymore when they met him and the brawler had included in his flirting.

Blake's and Yang's break up, and later Yang's relationship with Mars, was the reason for a lot of tension between the black and yellow pair. They could still work together, their teamwork in their fights was proof of that, but otherwise the air between them had been awkward. It took some time before they acted like friends again, but even then things had been strange.

Blake had never stopped loving Yang after things went south for them and she couldn't stand seeing her with someone else. So Blake started to take more and more solo missions after the whole Salem thing was over. The distance between her and her team and friends grew with the time and at some point there wasn't any contact at all anymore.

Nora and Ren had gotten married soon after everything was over, with Weiss and Ruby not waiting long either. It wasn't unusual for huntsman and huntresses. Their job came with a high risk and many died young. They tended to tie the knot early or never. There were only few in between.

The scroll in Blake's pocked vibrated and she looked at it. She got a message form Yang with the address she asked for. The Faunus sent a quick reply and left.

* * *

It was still early when Blake left the hotel she had stayed at. Yesterday Yang had assured her that Weiss and Ruby would be home today.

Nine in the morning wasn't an usual time to visit but her former team mates were early risers and she couldn't take the waiting anymore. Blake missed her friends during her self-imposed exile.

She got more and more nervous as she neared the house at the outskirt from Vale. It had been years after their last contact and she wasn't sure how they would react.

Her hand rose after she reached the door but she hesitated. She could hear voices from inside. They were at home.

* * *

 **I started writing this not long before 'The years caught up'. It was planed to be a one-shot but when I finally finished it, it was over 17k words so I split it into chapters after.**

 **This is also the last work NightLocker beta read for me, so I'm in need of a new Beta.**

 **The good news is all chapters a written and edited and I will post them regularly, so you don't have to wait for months for an update.**


	2. Chapter 2

Blake swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. After two sharp knocks, much more confident than she felt, a pair of feet approached the door. It swung open and revealed a woman, smaller than Blake with shorter black hair and the tips still dyed red. Though the signature red cloak was missing but Blake recognized her former team leader anyway.

She stared with wide, silver eyes at her.

Blake only managed a small smile. "Hey Ruby. It's been a long time."

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!" Tears gathered in her eyes as she launched herself at the Faunus, who had to take a step back to not lose her balance from the forceful hug.

Ruby's volume lowered to a whisper. "You're really here! I missed you so much, Blake!" She buried her face in dark tresses which muffled her words even more.

The Faunus put her arms around the younger woman and fought the lump in her throat down to answer. "I missed you too, Ruby."

"Ruby? What's wrong? Who is at the… door?" The new voice barely managed to finish the last word as its owner rounded the corner. Blue orbs met amber ones and Weiss froze for a split second.

"Blake?!"

The noriette's eyes lowered to the toddler in Weiss' arms before moving back up to her eyes.

"Weiss."

The white haired woman did something uncharacteristic as she ran over to the two others and wrapped her free arm around the Faunus, burying her face in her shoulder. They stayed like that for some time, the small boy getting impatient and starting to squirm.

They pulled away after a few more moments and Weiss started to rock her son to calm him back down. Blake watched her, fascinated to see the white themed girl like that.

"It's been way too long. What are you doing here, Blake?" Weiss asked.

"I arrived in Vale yesterday, and thought I could come by to say hello and catch up with my old friends." The cat Faunus answered, feeling a little uneasy after not seeing them for nearly seven years.

"About god damn time you do!" Weiss scolded her. "It took you long enough!"

Blake gave the pair a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry. I've been busy."

"I can see. You should take better care of yourself. You never were the reckless one before. We've been so worried about you. Something could've had happened and we wouldn't even know!" The fencer's voice was disapproving but she gave the black haired woman a smile afterward. "It's good to see you again, Blake."

"Why are we still standing here? Come on in, Blake. There is so much we have to tell you and I'm sure you have quite the stories to tell." Ruby spoke up and ushered said woman inside.

They went into the living room. The furniture and decoration was obviously chosen by Weiss but there was a touch from Ruby in it. What caught Blake's eye the most were the pictures on the wall. A lot of the happy couple and their child but also some with their friends in it. There was even one on one of the cupboards with Blake.

It was older, taken shortly after their fight against Salem. They were disheveled and battle worn but with big, proud smiles on their faces.

It made Blake also smile as the three women sat down, Weiss setting the boy on Ruby's lap as she took her place next to her wife.

"So, you two have a son now." Blake started awkwardly.

"Yes! His name is Tizian! Say hello, Tizian." She moved his little hand to wave at Blake as he made some incomprehensible noises that could have been words if he had been really trying but right now he seemed more concentrated on keeping his eyes open.

"Isn't he cute? When he first started crawling he went everywhere he could. And so fast. You just had to look away for a second and he was already in the next room. He must have that from me." Ruby started to gush about their little boy and Weiss did too. He, on the other hand, wasn't really impressed with what was going on. His eyes were drooping and he seemed about to fall asleep as Ruby cradled him. The brunette continued to talk about him as Weiss got up to get them something to drink. Shortly after, Tizian did fall asleep.

"He's not a morning person." Ruby commented and got up. "I should put him in his bed and then you can tell us what you've been up to. I can't wait to hear about all your missions and fights."

And so the three women sat together, drinking tea, and talked about the last few years. Blake told them about some of her missions and how she still tried to work towards equality for the Faunus'. Weiss and Ruby told her about some of the missions they had before Weiss took the SDC over and became CEO. They told her about special moments for the couple and friends and how hard it was while Ruby was pregnant.

"You have to visit Yang now that you're here! She missed you a great deal. And you absolutely have to meet her little girl! Summer is adorable!" Ruby was talking with so much excitement, it was like she hadn't changed at all in the last years.

"I actually met them yesterday." Blake managed to get in before Ruby continued to ramble.

"What?!"

"I ran into Yang and Summer yesterday and we talked a little before she had to go."

"You met Yang yesterday and she didn't tell us anything about it?" Weiss butted in.

"Don't blame her. I asked her to keep quiet because I wanted to surprise you." Blake defended the blonde woman.

"That you did." Ruby smiled at the Faunus.

They talked into the afternoon and Blake got to hold Tizian for a bit. There was just so much she had missed in the last years.

"I actually planned on visiting Yang today. I suppose she doesn't live in the old apartment downtown anymore, does she?"

"Nope." Ruby popped the 'p'. "But she lives not so far away from here."

"But right now she shouldn't be home. She just sent us a picture from Summer and herself at the play ground. It's at the park just a few blocks from here." Weiss told them.

Ruby instantly grabbed her scroll and looked at said picture. She shoved the device into Blake's face. "Here, look at them!"

The noirette took the device from her former team leader and held it at a more reasonable distance.

The picture showed Summer on the swing with Yang's head in the left corner. They both waved at the camera with big smiles on their faces.

Blake smiled and looked a little longer at the image before giving the scroll back. She glanced in the direction of the door before she looked back at the pair in front of her. Weiss was giving her a smug grin.

"I know what you're thinking, just go to her. You said you'll stay for at least a week. Come visit us again while you're here and don't you dare go quiet for that long again."

"Thank you, Weiss."

They said good bye to each other before Blake left the happy family.

* * *

Summer was giggling as she sprinted into the small patch of trees and bushes while her mother was still counting. It was just far enough from the playground that Yang wouldn't be searching there.

She slowed down and made her way deeper into the undergrowth. Going forward was harder than she had thought it would be, and twigs kept pulling at her hair and clothes. As she neared a small patch of grass, she came up short as her hair caught painfully in the bramble. Try as she might, she could not free herself from the painful situation.

Two older boys just sat in the grass in front of her and laughed, even as she pleaded with them for help. Tears filled red eyes as she continued to ask them for help, their laughter being the only response. Her sobbing only seemed to encourage them to continue their mocking and teasing.

"Leave her alone!" Someone ordered angrily. Blake was on her way to the playground when she heard someone making fun of a crying girl and she had gone to look at what was going on.

The boys took just one look at her scarred face and instantly ran away, cursing.

Summer looked up at the Faunus with wet, red eyes. "B-blake?"

"It's okay. They're gone now." The noirette went over to the still crying girl and carefully untangled blonde curls from the branch. As soon as Summer was free she clung to the woman and cried even more.

"They… were s-so… mean to… to me!" She hiccuped and sniffed.

"I know, but they're gone now and I'm here." Blake said while she hesitatingly took the girl in her arms, one hand carefully picking leaves and twigs out of her hair. Summer winced when one twig was especially stubborn.

"Sorry." Blake mumbled soothingly and untangled it with both hands. After everything was pulled out of Summer's hair she stood up but the girl hugged her leg, not wanting to let go as she sobbed into the fabric of Blake's pants. The woman ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"It's okay, you can let go now."

Summer shook her head vehemently. "No!"

Blake tried to step away but the girl didn't let go. After she still clung to her Blake sighed and leaned down to Summer and pried her hands away from her leg before picking her up.

The girl buried her face in raven locks while Blake carried her through the trees, out into the open.

The huntress combed one hand through silky blonde hair. It felt different from Yang's, Blake noted absentmindedly. Her eyes and ears scanned the area for her former partner. She found Yang searching the playground, calling out for her daughter, not in the slightest concerned. From what Blake could hear her say it sounded like they had been playing hide and seek before the boys started to mock Summer.

Blake's and Yang's eyes met and the brawler jogged over to the Faunus.

"Time to let go now." Blake told the girl in her arms.

Summer shook her head before burying her face deeper in black hair.

"Not even to come to your mom?" Yang asked and the girl instantly turned in Blake's hold.

Summer reached out to her mother who took her from the Faunus.

Yang wiped some tears from her cheek. "What happened, sweety? Why are you crying?"

Still sniffing the girl told her mother what happened while being comforted by her.

Blake stood next to them, feeling out of place now and not knowing what to do. She just listened and gave Yang a smile as the blonde mouthed a 'thank you' at her when Summer came to the part where Blake came to her rescue.

Yang had rocked her daughter the whole time and held her close. She only pulled away a little after Summer finished to look her in the eyes.

"Want to go home?"

The girl nodded, still holding on to Yang. The woman turned to Blake and gave her a small smile.

"Do you want to come with us or do you have other plans right now?"

"If you don't mind me coming along?"

"I wouldn't ask if I did." She looked at Summer. "Do you want Blake to come home with us?"

There was only a nod as answer but it was enough.

"See, you're welcome to visit."

The three of them made their way back to Yang's and Summer's house. It was smaller than the one from the Schnee-Rose family but it had a bigger backyard with more than enough room to play.

Just like the house from her other former teammates, pictures were placed on the walls. Only few had Mars in them, Blake noted, and only together with at least Summer.

The house was decorated in bright colours that clearly matched Yang's taste and personality. A few toys lay on the floor but otherwise it was kept clean.

Summer ran ahead into her room and Yang turned to Blake.

"Tea?"

"Thanks, but I'm fine."

The brawler just shrugged. "If you say so."

She slumped down on the couch and gestured for Blake to do the same.

"Thank you for your help before." She smiled at the noirette. "I don't think I'd have found Summer anytime soon."

Blake's cat ears twitched at the ruckus that came from the other room but ignored it, instead returning Yang's smile.

"You know I can't just ignore it if someone needs help."

"And it was the second time you had to help my daughter. I think I need to keep a closer eye on her."

"If she's anything like you or Ruby that could be quite the challenge." Blake teased. It brought a laugh out of Yang.

"True but I still try. So, what brought you into the park? Were you on your way back from Rubes and Weiss?"

"I did visit them but I wasn't on my way back."

Yang raised a brow at her. "Oh, where were you going then?"

"I was looking for you." Blake admitted softly with a light blush on her face. "Weiss told me I would find you there."

The answer brought a grin to the blonde's face. "Missed me already?"

"A lot, actually." The Faunus' blush only turned a deeper shade. "It's been way too long since we saw each other and we didn't have much time yesterday."

The open answer stunned Yang a bit before she gave a sad smile. "You're right. I'm really glad to see you again. I know things had been strange between us back then but I missed you so much."

She pulled Blake in one of her famous bear hugs as she took in her scent. It felt so good to hold her former partner again.

"I'm sorry for not coming back sooner. I just never noticed how the time flew by, going from one mission into the other."

The words only made the brawler pull her closer. Both women had tears gathering in their eyes but refused to let them fall.

They only pulled away from each other when they heard footsteps coming closer. Summer was walking over to them, her arms full with toys and papers.

"Blake, look!" She dropped everything on the coffee table and picked up a plush dragon. "That's Yin! Mom gave him to me in the hospital. I broke my arm."

Yellow eyes widened. "You broke your arm?"

"Yes!" Summer seemed to be excited over the fact. "I jumped from a tree and broke it!"

"She was in kindergarten and wanted to show her friends how fearless she is, so she jumped from the tree but didn't make the landing like I showed her. She fell on her arm and broke it. I nearly had a heart attack when they called me and told me my little girl was in hospital." Yang filled Blake in on the story.

Summer still smiled at them. "You can hold him. But you have to be nice!" She told Blake before giving the dragon to her.

"Of course." Blake said and took the plush and sat it on her lap.

They more or less did it with all the things Summer had brought with her. She told the Faunus what it was and often a little story about it while Yang filled in where she could. The drawings were that of a child but Blake could see that the girl had quite the talent for it. She complimented them all. After they were finished Blake had many different toys on her lap and Summer took off to play with some that were still laying on the ground.

The huntress put the toys back on the coffee table and turned back to Yang, who was giggling at her daughter's antics.

"She took quite the liking to you."

"I'm glad. I wouldn't want her to dislike me. After all I plan on coming by more often."

Yang looked surprised before a smile formed on her lips. "You do?"

"Only if you want me to, of course." Blake hastily added.

The blonde's smile widened. "Absolutely."

The noirette smiled back before looking around some more. Her gaze fell on Yang's hands for a split second and the question from yesterday came back to her mind. She looked back at Yang and bit her lip. Should she ask?

"What?" The brawler inquired.

"I don't know if it's a touchy subject." Blake started, unsure if she should bring it up. "But where is Mars?"

Yang looked at her a little surprised and didn't answer right away. It made the Faunus uneasy.

"I mean, you're not wearing a ring and-"

The other woman cut her off. "It's okay. It's not a touchy subject or anything. We divorced about two and a half years ago."

"What happened?"

"Nothing really happened. It just… didn't work out." Yang sighed before explaining. "I really liked him and fell in love with him. Things were good between us and when he popped the question I said yes. The first year was great and I got pregnant with Summer. He was supportive and all but it wasn't long after that we noticed that something was missing. We could be friends but not more. There had always been someone I loved more and it probably showed.  
We stayed together for Summer, but then he said he met someone. Like I said, we weren't more than friends to each other and I told him I had nothing against him seeing someone. After they dated for some time he told me it was getting serious, so I told him we should divorce. We decided how we wanted to handle things with our daughter and did it. I have her most of the time though. There really wasn't much to it. He just… he wasn't the right one."

Yang gave Blake a shy smile and a meaningful look while she said the last part. It took the Faunus' breath away and made her heart stop a beat. Was she implying…?

She needed a moment to find her composure again. "Yang…"

The brawler got up. "It's time to start cooking. Do you want to stay for dinner, Blake?"

The one in question wasn't sure how to answer but the growling of her stomach decided for her.

The blonde laughed. "I take that as a yes. Had I known you'd come by today, I would've bought fish."

"I don't like fish!" Summer yelled from her place on the floor.

Yang leaned closer to Blake and whispered into her ear. "Last week she said the same about potatoes but now she can't get enough of them."

The huntress chuckled at the comment and it earned her another bright smile from her former partner.

"Could you look after Summer while I make dinner?" Yang asked and went into the kitchen without waiting for an answer.

Blake looked at the child and thought for a moment.

"Summer, do you have a favourite book?"

* * *

 **Enigma0434: I never explained how Ruby got pregnant but I hope you don't mind. Just think of them using some high-technology that let's them merge their DNA and have a baby together. I admit I was more thinking of artificial fertilization with some anonymous donor while writing this fic but don't let that stop you from thinking otherwise. I never thought of one of their friends being the father and I also find the thought a little off putting.**

 **AvidReader88: Don't worry too much.**

 **JackTheSpades: Hope I didn't disappoint.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Yang came back into the living room she was greeted with the sight of Blake sitting on the couch with Summer in her lap. Blake held the girl's favourite storybook in her hand and was reading it aloud, even changing her voice for the different characters. Summer was totally absorbed into the tale being told.

The flick from Blake's cat ears showed that she had heard Yang come in, but didn't take her eyes off of the words before her.

Yang smiled as she watched them, leaning against the wall. It was heartwarming and filled her with longing. She wouldn't mind seeing those two like that again.

The story was nearing its climax and Blake paused to keep the suspense high. She used the moment to look at Yang and gave her a smile. She had to keep reading with the girl in her lap already squirming in impatience.

Yang watched on a little longer before speaking up. "Dinner is ready." She said with a soft smile.

"But we're not finished yet." Summer complained, giving her mother a pleading look as she wiggled.

The older blonde had read the book to her daughter often enough to know it wouldn't take long so she agreed on letting them finish, exchanging a smile with Blake before the noirette continued reading. The thought of having this kind of arrangement everyday filled her chest with warmth. That's what she had wished for all those years ago, when she and Blake had still been together.

But they weren't anymore. The Faunus was only staying for a short time before leaving for the next mission and then the next and the next.

Her heart clenched painfully at the thought and she cursed wordlessly. Nearly nine years, a marriage, a divorce and a five year old daughter later, and she still hadn't gotten over the black haired cat Faunus. And now Blake was sitting in her living room together with her daughter and she was getting her hopes up.

They ate pasta and Summer was asking Blake about her adventures. Yang also listened intently as the huntress told about her missions but also asked about their lives. The whole ordeal felt like a normal family dinner.

After they finished eating Summer ran into her room to play. Yang started to gather the dishes and Blake rose as well, offering to help.

"Blake, I got this. You don't have to." The blonde said while filling the sink with water.

"But I want to." The noirette countered and went to work, ignoring the other's protest.

It didn't take long before Yang gave up on convincing her otherwise and they worked in comfortable silence.

They finished the dishes and Yang took two glasses and a bottle of wine out of her cabinets. She held the bottle out to Blake with a smile. "A present from Weiss. I saved it for a special occasion and I thought your visit after so long is reason enough to open it."

"Since when do you need an excuse to drink?" Blake asked with a soft smile.

"Not to drink, but to open this really expensive wine Weiss got me for one of my birthdays." Yang explained, showing her the bottle.

"I can't say no to this." Blake relented, shaking her head slightly.

Yang beamed at her and they made themselves comfortable. The brawler opened the bottle and filled their glasses. "I'm actually surprised you are so good with Summer. I remember you telling me that you don't like children." Yang says as she takes a sip.

Blake stared at her. She had made that comment so long ago, she was surprised Yang even remembered. "Yang, I was nineteen back then. I also thought that after the fight against Salem, the whole Faunus-human-relationship would take a big step in the right direction. I imagined standing alongside my father, speaking for our race. Now I'm traveling the world, going from one adventure into the next." She looked into lilac eyes while she took her glass from Yang. "That had been your dream, not mine."

"Hey, I did that too, just not for as long as you. I can't believe there's still so much to do for huntsmen."

Blake mulled her answer over before giving it to the blonde. "Grimm existed even before mankind was created, before Salem. Of course they wouldn't cease existing just because she died. Then I wouldn't have a job anymore. What are you doing for a living now?"

"I sometimes take missions but I usually work as a mechanic. I want to open my own shop someday but then I wouldn't have so much time to look after my little girl. I want to be there for Summer as much as I can." Yang explained. Parenting was always a topic she took very seriously. She wanted to be a good mother, supporting her children and being there for them, not like Raven. Not like Taiyang before he managed to pull himself back together.

"And I'm sure you're an amazing mother. You always fit into that role so easily." Blake commented.

The brawler finished taking a sip from her wine before answering. "Thanks, hearing that means a lot for me."

Blake smiled at her. "I know. But to be honest, I always thought Ruby would be the one to name her daughter after your mom."

Even though they weren't related by blood, Yang would always see Summer Rose as her mother. After all she was the woman who raised her, not caring that Yang was actually Raven's child. Her death had hit the blonde harder than Ruby, the brunette still too young to even remember Summer.

"I understand why people would think that. But I loved Summer just as much as she did. Sometimes I still wish she was here, that she could see what great women her daughters became. And that she could watch her grandchildren grow up to become amazing adults." Tears gathered in lilac eyes and Blake put her arm around Yang, pulling her closer. The single mother rested her head on Blake's shoulder and they stayed like that for a bit.

"Let's talk about something else. This conversation is getting way too heavy." Yang said and sat back up. She looked at the clock. "But first I have to put Summer to bed."

After Yang did just that they shared stories, happy ones, and emptied the bottle of wine over the next hours. "You didn't." Yang said, not believing what the other had told her just now.

"Really, it's true." Blake assured after she finished the story from one of her missions.

Yang burst into a fit of giggles. "You're always so serious about your job as a huntress. I can't believe you stripped one of your clients to get your money."

Blake was suppressing a chuckle. "I'm serious but I didn't strip him. He did it himself. I couldn't let some idiot cheat me out of my money. So I grabbed him by his shirt and he just slipped out of it and started running. I grabbed the next thing I could, which turned out to be his belt and he took it off. But without his belt his pants slipped down and he fell flat on his nose right in front of me. The guy wore a man thong and it really wasn't a pretty sight. He was really nimble for his size. The next moment he had his pants kicked off and was running again. I had to catch him in Gambol Shroud's ribbon before I could finally convince him to give me the money he owed me for the job."

Yang was full out laughing by now and Blake watched her with a fond smile. She really loved the sound. After the blonde calmed down again she noticed the way Blake looked at her. "What?"

"I love hearing you laugh, I could never get tired of it."

Yang was more than just a little shocked to hear her outright admitting it and her expression showed it.

The cat Faunus gave her a coy smile before she glanced at the clock. It was after 1am. She stood up with a sigh. "It's really late, I should take my leave now."

Yang stood up as well. "You're right, it's late. Just stay the night here."

"Yang, I have no problem going back at this hour. You don't have to go out of your way for me more than you already did." Blake countered.

"I insist."

"I didn't bring anything with me."

"No problem, you can borrow some of my clothes."

Blake sighed but gave Yang a small smile. "You're not letting me go, are you?"

"Nope." The brawler happily popped the 'p' and wore a triumphant little smirk.

"Okay, but don't you dare offer me your bed while you sleep on the couch."

Her expression made it obvious she was just about to do that. "I can't let my guest take the couch while I sleep in a nice, comfortable bed." Yang says with an earnest little smile.

"I've had worse."

Yang gave her a stern expression. "You're not sleeping on the couch!"

The Faunus sighed again. "If we both refuse to let the other take the couch there is only one option." she said, trailing off.

Yang gave her a sly smirk. "My bed is king sized, so as long as you don't mind sharing…"

"With you? Not at all." Blake affirms, smiling softly.

The blonde lead Blake into her bedroom and gave her a change of clothes, a loose white shirt and black pants. The noirette took them into the bathroom to change. Just a few minutes later Yang knocked at the door. "Can I come in?"

Blake opened the door for her and Yang walked into the bathroom. She opened one of the cabinets and gave her guest a toothbrush, still packed up. The noirette took it and put the trash in the garbage tin.

"Room for one more?" Yang asked with her own toothbrush in her hand.

"Sure." Blake made a small step to the side, allowing Yang to use the sink too.

The Faunus chuckled when she saw the other woman activate the vibration mode of her prosthesis and use it to brush her teeth.

"What?" She asked around her toothbrush with one brow raised.

"I can't believe you still do that." Blake says as she shakes her head.

The blonde took the brush out of her mouth. "Why not? It's easier that way. Installing this function is still one of the best ideas I ever had. You didn't complain either." She added with a wink.

Blake blushed at what the brawler implied. "You also enjoyed it, quite a lot if not more." She shot back.

Yang gave her a cocky grin. "Still do, Blakey, still do."

The Faunus' face turned even redder and she sputtered for a moment. "Yang!" She said in a shocked manner. Then she noticed something else and amber eyes widened at the old nickname. Yang hadn't used it since their breakup. "Did you just call me Blakey?"

Yang seemed to realize the slip of the old nickname and looked to the side. "You don't mind if I call you that again, don't you?" She asked shyly.

After the first shock Blake gave her a reassuring smile. "No, it's okay. I was just surprised, that's all."

Yang was beaming at her again and they both continued with their task at hand. Then they went to bed and said their good nights. It was strange to share a bed again after so long but not uncomfortable. It didn't take them long to fall asleep.

* * *

Blake woke up early, like every morning. The sun was only starting to rise. The Faunus wasn't surprised when she found herself cuddling with Yang. She liked to snuggle in her sleep, especially warm things, and they both knew that.

The noirette had her head tucked under Yang's chin and their legs were intertwined in a comfortable sprawl. Blake enjoyed the warmth while she soaked in her companion's presence. And she wasn't only referring to the excess body heat that the brawler gave off. Being here, held in Yang's arm, that had wrapped around her in their sleep, filled her stomach with butterflies just like it always had. She hadn't felt so safe, so complete, in years.

She looked up to the one holding her and smiled warmly. She had forgotten what it had felt like to be like that with Yang, how happy it made her. Bllake snuggled closer to her and closed her eyes again. There was no need to rise early today.

* * *

The next time she woke was due to giggling. Not long after the door opened and closed. Small footsteps came closer to the bed and Summer tried to stay silent, without success.

Summer stopped suddenly when she realized that her mother wasn't alone. Then the giggling started again as she tried to sneak closer. Blake heard every step and she knew exactly where the girl was.

The mattress dipped under Summer's weight and Yang grumbled. The girl stopped again, waiting to see if her mother had woken up.

The blonde snuggled closer to Blake, making the Faunus smile against her chest. She wasn't the only one to cuddle in her sleep.

The little girl snickered before jumping on top of the pair. Blake had time to brace herself but Yang was caught off guard. She grunted at the impact and, to Blake's dismay, let go of the Faunus.

"What the-? Summer, I told you not to do that anymore." Yang groaned, turning around and grabbing said girl. She was still laughing as the older blonde lifted her up with one arm, the prosthesis still on her nightstand.

"I swear, you're getting heavier every day." Yang growsed sleepily.

"I'm growing!" Summer exclaimed happily.

"So you are. Now how about you let mom get ready for the day?"

She looked like she had to consider the idea before nodding and taking off, out of the bedroom.

Yang turned to the other woman in bed, smiling sheepishly at her. "Sorry for the rough wake up call."

"Yang, I'm not a heavy sleeper and your daughter can't keep quiet to save her life. I was awake before she even reached the door."

The brawler laughed as she slowly got up. "You could've warned me."

"It was more entertaining this way." Blake followed her example. After they both got out of bed Blake grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom. When she came back Yang had put her arm back on and was stretching. She looked over to the fully dressed noirette.

"You're leaving already?" She asked, her disappointment barely hidden.

"I-" Blake starts, already starting to edge

"You should at least stick around for breakfast. I was planning on making pancakes." Yang says with a soft smile.

"You sure know how to bait a woman, don't you?"

The brawler grinned at her proudly. "It's in the genes."

The Faunus raised an eyebrow. "Should I worry about the future of your daughter?"

"As long as she uses the Xiao Long charm on the right one there's nothing to worry about." Yang states matter of factfully.

* * *

Blake had left after breakfast and went back to the hotel she stayed in. After a shower and a change of clothes she was pacing around the room and ignoring her ringing scroll. Everything yesterday had felt so good, so normal, so right. Being so close to Yang was something she had missed and longed to have again.

She remembered how their past relationship had started. It was two days after they reunited at Haven. It had taken that long before they finally had their talk. It involved shouting and tears. They both had been high strung on emotions when Yang had suddenly yelled a confession at her. They fell silent after that, taken aback by it. Then Blake had admitted to feeling the same and they had kissed, heated and passionate and rushed, like their talk had been and just how most of their time as a couple had been. They never really talked things out and were still holding on to the anger, the guilt, the feeling of betrayal and the constant fear that the other would leave again or never really forgive. Together with the war looming over them the relationship was doomed before it even really started.

It had taken Blake years to actually forgive herself and even then, on her really bad days, she still beat herself up for how she had hurt Yang. That were also the days and nights she felt the loneliest and had searched for company in strangers. But it was never enough. It was never Yang.

But they were both older now, more mature. Maybe they could work it out this time. But maybe it was just a foolish hope. The Faunus left her room. A real walk would be better than the pacing.

Blake didn't have a destination in mind as she started walking down the streets. It had become easy to ignore the whispering and how people made room for her once they got a look at her face. They often thought she was a criminal, with her wearing mostly black and being covered in scars. The fact that she was a Faunus wasn't helping either. She missed the days she could easily blend into the crowd.

Even though her race had played a big part in defending Haven and took over the terrorist group that the White Fang had become, humans still didn't show much more respect towards Faunus'.

Because of them Salem's pawns lost a military force but nobody really seemed to consider that. They were still not to trusting towards the new White Fang, waiting for the day they would turn to violence again, so they could validate their accusations. But the SDC new policies did help a lot of Faunus'. and it was good to see that some people really cared for equality.

But Faunus' rights weren't in the forefront of Blake's mind right now. She was questioning her own future right now and if she could have one with the woman she loved since their first year at Beacon.

There had been a time when it seemed possible and another where she thought it would never happen but what about right now? Was there a chance for them?

This time it wasn't a decision that concerned only her and Yang. Summer was a big part of the blonde's life and she had to accept their relationship too. It wasn't something they could rush into like the first time. They had to try first to see if they could really make a family with the three of them, provided that Yang would even want to give it a shot. But if they really did, the one to two weeks Blake had planned to stay in Vale weren't enough. Not in the slightest.

So deep in thought was she, that the noirette hadn't even noticed where her feet had brought her and she realized it only as she stood in front of Yang's home. She hadn't thought about coming back today but she was already here.

* * *

 **I wanted the bees to do something domestic together and I was brushing my teeth while I was thinking about it. I also remembered the picture of Yang using the vibration mode of her arm for it and I just had to include it, especially because I could do some dirty joke with it. The picture was apparently made by someone with the username 'thatcoleslaw' on tumblr but the account was taken down. I don't know if they have a new one or not or by what name they go now.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Yang opened the door shortly after the knock and was surprised to find Blake standing there. She smirked at the huntress.

"It's only been a few hours and you're already back? You really can't get enough of me, can you?"

"I could never get enough of you, Yang. And there is a lot of time to make up for." Blake said honestly.

"Wow, you're a lot more forward than I'm used to. I like that, actually." Yang's smirk grew into a full smile at Blake's admission.

A blush grew on Blake's cheeks and she opened her mouth to answer but her ears twitched and she tilted her head. It was an adorable gesture.

Yang heard her daughter rush towards the door and yell. "Mom, I'm ready!"

Summer stopped at the doorway and saw the Faunus. "Blake!" She ran towards her and hugged the woman's leg "Are you coming with us?"

Blake smiled down at her and combed a hand through her hair, causing Summer to beam at her.

Yang was astonished. Her little girl was really protective of her hair, just like her mother, and the only ones allowed to touch it were Yang, of course, Ruby, Weiss and Tizian.

Summer only knew Blake for a short while and was already giving her permission to do so. Yes, they had told her all about their former teammate but she actually met her only two days ago.

"Where are you going?" The huntress asked with genuine interest.

"To aunty Weiss and Ruby!" Summer exclaimed happily.

"Didn't they tell you? They want to get the whole team together for today." Yang told her.

"They do?" Blake pulled her scroll out, she had a few missed calls and texts from Weiss and Ruby. The noirette stopped the curse about to slip from her tongue with a glance at Summer.

"I must've been deeper in thought than I thought." Blake thought out loud.

"It's alright. Just tell them that you're coming and let's go." The brawler smiled at her.

Afterwards, Blake wrote Weiss a short message that the three of them had left together. Summer was skipping down the road just a few meters ahead of Yang and Blake. She was humming a tune Yang often sung to her and the Faunus remembered hearing it from the golden haired woman a few times when they were still together.

The child was a little off key but it clearly was the song Yang liked to hum back then.

Only a few people were around but the ones who were, didn't act differently from everyone else who noticed Blake. She noticed a mother with two children walking towards their direction. Yellow eyes followed her as she took her kids' hands and crossed the street after she really saw the Faunus.

Blake felt a hand brush against hers and turned her head to look at her right. She was greeted with concerned lilac eyes.

Yang had always been more considerate than most gave her credit for. Of course she would notice what was going on. And normally Blake ignored the strangers around her but right now was one of the times she couldn't and their fear of her bothered her.

Still, she didn't want her friend to worry and she would be over it soon enough, so she gave Yang a small smile which was returned after a short, searching look. The blonde would let it be for now but she would bring it up later, when they were alone.

* * *

Ruby opened the door while Weiss was in the kitchen, preparing the meal. The smell of tuna reached Blake's nose and she already couldn't wait to eat.

After the greetings Ruby helped Weiss, and Yang was playing with the kids.

At first Blake felt a little out of place but she soon relaxed and watched Yang, Summer and Tizian as they ran around in the backyard. Tizian was still a little clumsy on his feet but they enjoyed themselves.

The Faunus smiled. They were finally all together again. Their team, their family, now with the addition of the little kids. Blake couldn't believe she voluntarily missed out on this for all those years.

Weiss sat down next to her and they just enjoyed each other's company for a moment.

"I'm really glad I finally came back to Vale. I haven't been this relaxed in what feels like forever. I suddenly feel stupid for fearing it." Blake said with a fond smile.

"I'm sure you had your reasons." Weiss' tone made it obvious that she had a pretty good idea what those reasons were. "But you could've at least wrote us sometimes. From what I heard you had more contact with our friends in Mistral than with us, your team."

"I'm sorry. It's just… I… I don't really have a good excuse. If I had wanted, I could've taken more missions in Vale and kept in touch, but I instead avoided you." The noirette let out a defeated sigh. "It was wrong of me. I'm sorry."

"It was, but I understand why you did it. Of course I think it was stupid and wished you hadn't gone but I understand. You needed distance." Weiss said in her concise way.

They were both looking at the tall woman still playing with the children. She was chasing Summer while Tizian sat on her shoulders making happy sounds and calling for her to go faster.

"How are things between Yang and you?" The CEO asked after a moment of watching them.

"It's… nice, actually. We haven't gotten along so well since… you know."

"The breakup?" Weiss prompts her gently.

Blake nodded. She still hated thinking about it. How they fought so often with each other or gave each other the silent treatment. They had good moments too, but the bad ones had taken over until they finally couldn't take it anymore.

"I made a lot of mistakes in my life but the biggest ones always involved her." Blake turned to Weiss. "I feel like I'm going to make another one."

A white brow raised. "Because you're leaving again?"

"Or because I think about staying. I'm not sure which is right now." Blake admits, her ears drooping a bit.

Weiss was surprised by the answer. If Blake would stay that would be great news, but…

"When you say staying do you mean…" She trailed off.

"Permanently, yes. No traveling around the world, no taking one mission after the other, just settling down for good and spending time with our family." Blake affirms with a little nod of her head.

Blake smiled at Weiss and the white haired woman returned it.

"That would be great."

"Dinner is ready!" Ruby shouted from the dining room.

Summer ran past them and Tizian followed after her as fast as he could. Yang didn't seem to be in any hurry as she stopped next to the black and white duo and smiled at them. She waited for them to get up and they went together.

Everyone sat down at the table and they started eating, and chatter soon filled the room. They joked and laughed, told each other stories and enjoyed the company.

Summer didn't want to eat the fish at first but after she saw how much Blake enjoyed the tuna she tried it too and liked it enough to eat more.

Ruby took the two children in the living room and Blake and Yang helped Weiss clean up. The white haired woman had to leave to get something and the bumblebee pair finished the dishes.

"Hey Blake." Yang started and waited for the Faunus to look at her before continuing. "About earlier. Does it bother you?"

Blake gave her a blank look so she elaborated. "I mean how people react to you."

The huntress sighed. "No, not really. Sometimes it gets to me but I normally don't care. As long as it's nobody who matters, I'm fine."

Yang came over to Blake who was leaning against the kitchen counter and worry shone in her lilac eyes.

"But sometimes it does bother you." Yang probed gently.

"It's just… the first thing they think of when they see me on the street is a criminal and not a huntress. They assume I'm the bad guy just because I'm a Faunus and that does bother me."

Blake's brows were furled and she was looking at the floor while her jaw clenched.

Equality was always a topic she really cared about and the injustice in the world was something she hated.

"I'm sure it won't stay like that forever. People like Adam gave a wrong image of who the Faunus' really are and it needs time to change, but it will. Because there are people like your father and Sun and Ilia – people like you, Blake – that do everything they can to make the world see Faunus' for how they really are."

Blake gave her a warm, thankful smile. "Thank you, Yang. Hearing that means a lot to me."

The brawler beamed at her. "I know but I said that because I believe it, not just to make you feel better."

"I know."

"But I can't believe that people are mistaking one of the strongest huntresses in the world for a criminal. That's absurd." Yang stated in a shocked manner.

A sigh left Blake and she looked at Yang with a serious expression.

"Everybody heard of Ruby, the one who gathered all those people around her and lead them against Salem. The one with the power of the silver eyes. She became the savior, the bringer of light in the darkest hours of the war. Weiss had always been known, being the daughter of the infamous Jacques Schnee. She gave up her title as heiress to become a huntress and protect the people. The partner of the fearless Ruby. And now the new head of the Schnee Dust Company with all the changes she brought with her.

You became known through your tragic role as the victim of Cinder's plot to bring down Beacon. But also for never giving up no matter what everyone thought of you. You pushed through, always protecting your friends and family and became a symbol of strength, not just for me but for everyone. You protected a village against hordes of Grimm on your own.

But I never achieved anything great. I was just one of the following huntsmen and huntresses to fight in the war. The only reason my name got mentioned was because I'm the fourth member of team RWBY. And I never wanted all the attention you three got. But I had hoped that a Faunus playing a big part in this would help raise the respect for my race and take away from the bad light the old White Fang put us in. But with so many human heroes, they didn't really care.

Everyone respects huntsmen and look up to them. I did too when I was younger. I was awed when I saw the strong fighters with their cool weapons. The scars littering their skin speaking of many adventures. My name may be known, but when I walk down the streets without Gambol Shroud on my back, only few outside the line of work and my contacts recognize me without being told who I am. I'm nothing more than a scary looking Faunus that could only be up to no-good. They're afraid of me."

Yang didn't miss how sad it made Blake and reached out towards her. The huntress let her arms, which had been crossed in front of her chest, fall to her side at the contact.

"That's not true. You accomplished so much on your own during the war. Just because the public doesn't know about it doesn't make it any less amazing. They don't bother looking beyond the front. You're an amazing person and I think you look totally badass with the scar." Yang said as she traced said scar across Blake's face with her fingers before tucking a strand of black hair behind her human ear. "And it doesn't take away from your beauty at all."

Yang's hand lingered on her face as she kept gazing into her golden eyes.

Blood rushed to Blake's face at the compliment. She felt like she was seventeen again. Not able to ignore how her heart rate picked up every time her best friend came close or just smiled at her after she became aware of her feelings for Yang the day before the dance.

She knew that it didn't matter what strangers thought and the person whose opinion counted the most wasn't put off by her looks. She even said she liked it.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." Blake admitted softly.

Yang's cheeks got a little pink but she kept eye contact. Blake admired her delicate features and the blonde's mouth turned into a smirk. The noirette licked her lips.

"Yang." She just wanted to say her name, but it was also an invitation to do what they both knew they wanted.

But instead of leaning closer the brawler took a step back. She cleared her throat and looked to the side, her face a darker shade of red now.

"The others have been awfully quiet. I better look to see what they're up to."

She walked out of the kitchen and found Ruby and Tizian asleep on the couch while Summer was hiding behind the cupboard next to the door Yang stood in. She was giggling and smiling as she tried to stay out of Yang's view.

It wasn't long after that Weiss came back and brought her two favourite people to bed. Blake went back to her hotel and Yang took Summer home.

The older blonde was tucking her in when Summer asked the question.

"Mom, do you like Blake?"

Yang was a little taken up back by it but answered it honestly. "Yes, I do."

"I like her too. She's nice and makes you happy."

"What do you mean, I already am happy."

"Mhm. But she makes you more happy." Summer smiled up at her.

Yang was a little surprised with how observant her daughter was but was also really proud.

"She does, sweety." Her smile mirrored her daughters.

"Will Blake be my new mom?" Summer asked, a quizzical look on her face.

If the first question shocked her it was nothing compared to this one.

"Why would you think that?" Yang asked, an eyebrow arching.

"You look at her like aunty Weiss looks at aunty Ruby." Summer said and giggled.

Her mother was speechless for a moment.

"Then you become mommy." The girl continued happily.

"Why can't I stay mom and Blake becomes mommy." Yang asked genuinely curious.

"Nope, Blake's mom."

She sighed. If it were just so easy. "But maybe Blake won't be your new mom."

Red eyes looked at her surprised and Summer asked confused. "Why not? We both like her."

"It's not that simple, sweety." The brawler ran her hand through her daughter's dark blonde tresses.

"Why?"

Another sigh came from her. "Summer, Blake has to want it too."

"But she likes us! She always smiles at you!"

The girl seemed to become upset with the situation and Yang had to keep her own emotions in check right now.

Summer was right, Blake kept giving her smiles and their flirting wasn't just empty words, but there was a big problem.

"Blake isn't going to stay in Vale for long. She has to leave soon." Yang stated softly.

"But I don't want her to!" Summer sounded more sad than angry now and was pouting in that cute way of hers.

"Neither do I." Yang choked out and Summer looked at her with wide eyes.

"Mommy, are you crying? Don't cry, mommy." Tears started to run down the young girl's cheeks and she hugged her mother.

Yang wiped the wetness from her eyes and pulled her closer. But it was futile, new tears came rushing back and fell from sad lilac eyes.

"I don't want Blake to go. I want her here with us. I can't lose her again."

* * *

 **I just couldn't resist putting some yangst there.**

 **GrnDrgnzrd: Sorry I forgot to answer last chapter. You have to wait for the next chapter for them to finally talk it out. But thank you, I'm always happy to hear that someone likes my work.**

 **TayHope: Nice to hear. Sadly it's nearing it's end. One more chapter and a short Epilogue.**

 **Wolf eyes: Of course there is no place she rather be.**


	5. Chapter 5

Blake was knocking on Yang's door again two days later. Apparently, the single mother took some weeks off to spend with Summer before she had to go back to kindergarten. The small girl had spent the first couple weeks of the break with her father and had only been back for a few days before Blake came to Vale.

Yang opened the door and greeted the Faunus with a bright smile and a hug. She let Blake inside and the blonde made some tea for them.

Summer was playing on the floor and gave Blake a glare before turning back to her toys.

The noirette was stunned for a moment. What had happened? The small girl had seemed to like her just the day before yesterday. So what was up with the sudden change of demeanor?

"Did I do something wrong? Why is Summer looking at me like that?" Blake asked Yang, who had just come back from the kitchen with two cups of tea in her hands. She set them down on the coffee table and fell on the couch next to the noirette.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Yang assured her. "After our get-together we talked and you came up. She got really upset after she heard that you're only staying for a short time." She let out the part of how she reacted to the thought. The fact that the thought of Blake leaving had made her cry made Summer just all the more angry with the huntress.

Some of Yang's sadness must've crept into her voice because Blake took her hand in hers and smiled at the older blonde.

"I haven't made any plans on leaving yet and I won't just vanish like I did last time." She squeezed Yang's hand. "I promise you, I'm not disappearing from your life again."

The brawler smiled at her words and pulled the noirette into her arms.

"You better not or I will have to come hunt you down."

Blake chuckled a little and returned the embrace. "I won't." She said with all the confidence she had.

They spent the rest of the day together and Blake managed to get back on Summer's good side. The Faunus hadn't thought that it would bother her so much when the small girl was angry with her.

They made plans for the next day before Blake left in the evening.

* * *

Summer and Yang were on the playground, the girl running around with the other children as she sat on a bench and watched.

Someone sat down next to her and she turned her head towards the man.

"Your turn taking care of the kids?" She asked him.

The man was tall with brown hair and a neatly trimmed beard. They had seen each other sometimes in the park and he tended to strike up conversation with her.

He was also single with three children, two around Summer's age.

"Yeah, about time. I missed them already. Your little girl looks as chipper as ever. How are you holding up?"

Yang gave him a smile. "I'm doing great and Summer is excited for kindergarten to start again soon."

They talked some more, the man sometimes even trying to flirt with her, when he suddenly frowned in direction of the playground.

"Who is the woman with Summer right now?" He asked a little worried.

Yang followed his gaze.

The other children had gone over to the other side of the playground and the other parents started to mutter, worried.

Summer was the only one staying with the dark clothed Faunus who was narrowing her eyes at the man next to Yang and her cat ears were directed at them, no doubt hearing every word they said.

The brawler felt her heart clench when she saw how everyone reacted to the scarred woman but she still smiled brightly at Blake, getting a small one in return.

Summer pulled at the huntress' sleeve and went over to her mother. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Mommy, Blake is here! Now we can get ice cream!" The small blonde called as she pulled said woman with her.

The brunet turned back to Yang. "You know her?"

"Yes, that's Blake. She was my partner back in my huntress days."

His brown eyes widened. "You mean she is the Blake Belladonna? The mysterious fourth member of team RWBY?"

"So my name is still famous." Blake's voice stated from right in front of them.

The man looked at her with wide eyes and Yang got up.

"Sorry to cut this short but I have to go now. I promised Summer we would go eat ice cream after Blake arrives." Yang explains as she joins the others.

"Oh, yeah, right. I'm not going to keep you then. See you around."

"Bye, Frank."

The three girls walked away together as Blake turned to Yang. "Who was that?"

"That's Frank, he lives around here." Yang explains with a little bob of her head.

The Faunus frowned. "He was flirting with you."

The older blonde grinned on the inside while she made an innocent face. "So?"

She watched as Blake bit her lip. "You're not interested, are you?"

Yang couldn't hold her smirk anymore when she heard Blake's tone.

She leaned closer to the noirette. "Are you jealous?"

"I know I shouldn't be." Blake said and looked to the side with a blush colouring her cheeks.

"You're so cute, Blakey. And no, I'm not interested in him." The brawler brought her mouth next to her ear. "I prefer gorgeous, strong huntresses with amber eyes and cute kitty ears."

She noticed the small hitch in Blake's breathing and grinned, proud of her accomplishment.

"I made it clear to him that there is nothing between us some time ago. We just talk sometimes and Summer and his kids are friends."

The way Blake bit her lip made it clear that she still wasn't happy about Frank flirting with her but she didn't say more about it.

"Are you coming?" Summer called from a good few meters in front of them and her mother smiled at her.

"We're coming, sweetie." Yang said with a soft smile.

"Hurry, mommy! I want ice cream!"

After the two women caught up with the girl, Blake looked over to Yang.

"Didn't Summer used to call you mom? Why does she call you mommy now?" She asked, curious.

The huntress frowned when she saw something sad shimmer in lilac eyes as Yang answered. "I'll tell you some other time."

* * *

After they ate the ice cream they went back to the Xiao Long home. Yang and Blake played with Summer for some time before the brawler went to make dinner, Blake helping her prepare the food. After most of it was done the noirette played with the little girl some more while Yang took care of the rest.

It wasn't much later after dinner that the older blonde put her daughter to bed.

Blake was leaning on the wall next to the door as Yang came out of Summer's room. Lilac eyes wandered over the huntress' body, over her face, her exposed arms and stomach. She was covered in scars. The sight made Yang frown.

"Did you go on every mission alone? You know how dangerous that is! You should've had a team with you, a partner at least!"

"As if I would ever take another partner instead of you. I could never replace you, Yang."

"As much as I appreciate the sentiments, I can't believe you've been so reckless. If you would have just taken someone with you, you wouldn't have gotten injured as much." Yang countered, a bit of frustration creeping into her voice.

"Yang, it's not like that. I know how to take care of myself and I'm careful to not get in over my head. This" Blake gestured at herself and all the scars littering her skin. "this was different."

She took a deep breath. "After I learned that you had gotten married I was devastated. I carelessly went into one battle after another. I didn't care anymore if I threw my life away. In that time, I got injured more often than ever before in my whole life. It was only after one especially bad close call that I started to question my behaviour. The thought that if I died, everything my friends – everything you, Yang – would hear was nothing. And that started bothering me. You would never know what happened to me. You wouldn't have known what had happened, if some Grimm or a band of bandits or other criminals had finally killed me.

I would be lucky to just get a nameless grave somewhere in the middle of nowhere. You'd never have a place to mourn me. The thought helped me to somehow put myself back together and my collection", Blake ran her finger over one of the many scars on her arms, "stopped growing for the most part."

Yang was shocked by her words. Blake had done that because she got married? That was never what she intended. She never thought the Faunus would react so badly to the supposedly happy news.

"You… You…" She couldn't form a coherent sentence as her throat constricted and she blinked the tears back that formed in her eyes.

Thumbs carefully wiped over her closed eyes and Blake held her face with both hands. Her voice was soothing. "Yang, I'm sorry. I should've taken it better. It's been years and I should've known that it would come to that but I-" She sighed and looked at Yang with so much adoration, so much love, that it made her heart ache.

"I never stopped loving you and no matter what I tried, I could never get over you. Choosing you as my partner was the best thing I could've ever done. And I hated myself for giving up on you so easily.

I loved you in our first year at Beacon, when you were always there for me, even though I tried to push everyone away. I loved you when I saw you rushing in to save me, and as you lay before me, bleeding out. I loved you when I feared that you would hate me for what happened and that I would only put you in more danger.

I loved you when I never spent a day without thinking about you and wishing I could change that night. I loved you when you avoided me and gave me those sometimes hateful and disappointed looks. I loved you when you screamed at me because of what I did, and I loved you when you couldn't hold your feelings in anymore. I loved you through every good and bad time in our relationship and even when we broke up. I loved you when you showed interest in someone else, and I loved you when I tried to avoid you and your boyfriend. I loved you the whole time and I still love you now." She smiled at Yang and tried to convey all this love with her eyes. "And I'm sure I will continue to love you for the rest of my life."

Lilac eyes were wide as she listened to every word carefully, not wanting to miss one of them. Her heart was out of control and she couldn't stop the grin spreading on her face.

"That was the longest declaration of love I ever heard and it came from you, the quiet Blake Belladonna." She chuckled "I never stopped loving you too. You were always in my heart and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you, Blake, more than I could put into words."

"Yang." The Faunus' face turned serious and sadness shone in her golden eyes. "I do love you, but I'm not sure this is a good idea."

She let her hand caress Yang's cheek and run it through her hair before pulling away.

The blonde's eyes widened again as fear started to rise inside her. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe we just aren't meant to be." Blake said sadly.

"Wha-? Blake, what are y-" Yang started but stopped as the noirette continued. One of her hands had grabbed Yang's wrist to stop it from gesturing widely.

"Yang." Her right cupped her face again, her thumb stroking the soft skin and the blonde leaned into the touch.

"I already hurt you so much. I doubted you when you needed my trust. I left when you needed me by your side. We rushed into a relationship and it only made things worse. I avoided you when you started showing interest in someone else and ran away again when I couldn't take it anymore."

"Blake." Yang put her flesh hand on top of Blake's caressing her cheek and the other slipped from her loosened grip to intertwine their fingers, glad that her robotic appendage allowed her to feel the contact.

But Blake continued after the call. "I promised I would come to my team with my problems but still left. You all accepted me back with more or less open arms but in the end I just ran from my problems again. I haven't improved at all. I still run instead of facing my problems."

"It doesn't have to be this way." Yang insisted.

The huntress let her hand fall away and instead buried her face in Yang's neck. "What if I hurt you again?"

The blonde squeezed their still interlaced hands and let her other one scratch Blake between her ears, which were pressed flat on her head.

"We won't know if we don't try. And if something comes up we get through it together. We're not making the same mistakes again. I'm not letting you leave again."

The Faunus pulled away enough to look at Yang. Tears had gathered in her eyes and the brawler wiped them away.

"You're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, Blake. There is so much time to make up for."

"We've been apart for so long, do you really think we can make it work?" Blake asked earnestly.

"Maybe because of it. Maybe we needed that time to mature." Yang spoke softly, but with a sure tone to her voice.

"I changed in that time, we both did. What if we find out that the person we're now isn't who we want? What if we're only chasing a memory? What if we don't feel the same for each other anymore?" Blake asked, her eyes intense.

"You still find ways to be pessimistic, Blake. Maybe what you just said is true. But maybe we find that we now love each other more than ever. We won't know until we take the chance and try. And I know, I want to try it."

Blake stepped back from Yang and took a moment to calm herself down. The brawler watched her compose herself and gave her an encouraging smile.

"I went to the mission board earlier today." Blake told her and the smile fell from Yang's lips, her eyes wide.

"I accepted a mission to get rid of a nest of Death Stalkers that took residence close to a small village, a three hour flight from Vale. The airship leaves tomorrow morning."

"You're leaving already?! But you've been in Vale for only a few days! I thought-!" Yang was cut off as Blake continued.

"The mission shouldn't take that long, a week at most. After that…" Blake sighed. "I've traveled all around Remnant for years, never staying anywhere longer than necessary."

She looked into Yang's lilac orbs, searching. The fear in them was heartbreaking. She takes a breath and continues.

"I think it's time I settled down. I talked to professor Goodwitch, and she said she had an open position for me at Beacon. So after I come back we have all the time we need."

After they found the new fall maiden in Atlas, they went to Vale for the relic of Choice.  
They had assumed Cinder had thought of Raven, her killer, in her last moments. But Raven already had the power, so it sought out a new host.

While they had gotten to the vault, the other huntsmen and huntresses with the maiden and Ozpin had taken care of the big dragon Grimm frozen on the top of the tower. Afterwards, they had cleared the area of Grimm and the process of rebuilding Beacon could begin.

Yang was smiling again. "You mean?"

"Yes, I'm staying in Vale after that mission. I probably need some time to find a place to stay, but I don't start working until the next semester so we should be able to find some time for us before that."

The blonde put her hands on Blake's shoulders and her excitement was practically palpable.

"You don't need to search for a place, you could just move in here. I have to ask Summer first but I'm sure she won't mind."

As much as Blake hated it but she had to damper her good mood. "Yang, don't you think that's moving a little too fast? We rushed into things last time and it didn't work out. I think it's better if we take it slower this time."

Yang pulled her hands away and straightened her posture a little. She gave the Faunus a sheepish smile. "Sorry, you're right. That would be over the top but I'm just so happy right now. Taking it slow should be the best course of action. I mean, not only do we have to get used to this arrangement but Summer has to, too."

Blake gave her a thankful smile, glad that she understood.

"But would it be too early to kiss you? Because I really want to right now." Yang asked with a little grin gracing her lips.

"I think a kiss should be acceptable. But you have to take me out on a date soon." The huntress smirked.

"Oh, I totally plan on doing that." Yang said and leaned in. It was pure bliss when their lips finally met again after nine long years. But it was over way too fast for either of their liking. The brawler pulled away when she heard her daughter giggle close by.

She turned her head to the side and saw her little girl watching them with a wide grin on her face.

"Summer, how long have you been watching?"

"Only a few seconds." Blake answered in the girl's place, having heard her get up only after the kiss started. She pulled Yang back in for a short peck on her lips before going over to the girl.

"Looks like you have to share your mother with me now." Blake told the little girl with a soft smile on her lips.

"And mommy has to share you." She grinned and ran back into her room.

Yang stepped next to Blake and put an arm around her waist.

"So, you're going to be professor Belladonna soon?" She asked with a sly smirk.

"I'm not going to be a professor so early on. I have to learn a lot before I become one." Blake said with a little shake of her head.

"But you're becoming a teacher and have to punish bad students." The blonde grinned.

Blake raised a brow at her, already having an idea where this was going.

"I still have my old Beacon uniform and I should be able to fit in. And you know what a bad student I am." Yang winked at the Faunus who blushed before taking a step closer to her.

After the relics were used to defeat Salem, the teams finally were able to graduate from the rebuilt academy. They even had received new uniforms for it and they should still fit.

Blake grabbed her collar and pulled Yang towards her, so that her lips graced her ear.

"Oh, I know. And bad students need to be punished." Blake whispered against the blonde brawler's ear.

Blake heard Yang gulp as she pulled away and the blonde's face took on a nice shade of red.

It was adorable how Yang still couldn't take the teasing even though she loved dishing it out.

"But I'm not a teacher yet so that has to wait."

"But Blake!" The blonde nearly whined.

"Besides, we just decided to take it slow." Blake admonished.

In that moment Summer came rushing back, with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Look what I made!" She showed them a drawing of three figures. The two at the sides were bigger than the one in the middle. They were holding hands with the small figure. It was obvious that the dark haired one with ears on her head and the stroke in the face should be Blake and the other two were Yang and Summer.

The two adults smiled at the girl and Yang ruffled her hair.

"That's beautiful, sweetie."

Summer smiled proudly at that.

"But shouldn't you be in bed right now?"

Her red eyes widened and she let out a small squeak. She took off into her room again and Blake heard the rustling from her sheets.

Yang was beaming at the noirette and she couldn't have been happier right now.

"You said you leave tomorrow morning, so I wanted to ask if you could stay the night here. I want to see you off before you go."

Blake smiled at her. "I'd like that. But I should go over to Ruby and Weiss's to say goodbye first, and I have to get my things."

The blonde pulled her in and gave a short kiss on her lips. "Just don't take too long."

"Of course." Blake smiled back at her partner.

* * *

 **And then she never made it out alive. Yang was heartbroken and devastated, only Summer kept her going but she was never able to fully recover.**

 **Bad jokes aside, only the epilogue is left and it's pure Fluff.**

 **And some good news as apology. For those who are interested, I decided to make the Yang chapter for "The years caught up". Part of it is already written and it's getting longer than the first chapter.**

 **Obera-yun-Vex: You're right, they deserve it. But I'm not making that big of a time skip, so it's up to your imagination if they get lots of cute blonde kitties. Thought I don't think all of them would be blonde in that case.**

 **Okamy-AIK: Yes, it's about time. And children are more observant than most people think. It's how they learn after all. And while they often don't understand whats going one, doesn't mean they don't notice it.  
English is also not my first language but reading it and later writing in English helped me a lot. But I think my beta deserves this thanks more than I.**

 **GrnDrgnzrd: The answer is easy, if it's get dragged on for too long it can happen easily that the story gets worse. I'm sure you know some examples yourself.  
I hope I see you in the last chapter as well.**


	6. Epilogue

Yang was still in the shower and would be for some time while she finished taking care of her hair.

Blake turned to the younger blonde next to her to ask an important question. "Summer, there is something I want to ask you."

The girl looked up at her. She noticed the unusual tone in her voice.

After Blake had come back from her last mission she moved into a small apartment in Vale. At first she spent some time there but over the months she practically moved in with her two blondes. Nearly all her things were in the Xiao Long house and she spent very few nights in her own bed.

Blake took care of Summer when she could and when Yang was at work. They actually acted like a family already.

"You have to promise me not to tell your mother." Blake told the young girl with a serious look in her eyes.

The girl's red eyes widened at the request but she agreed.

The Faunus pulled something out of her pocket. "There's something I want to do today and I want to know if you're okay with it."

Summer's eyes shined as she saw what it was.

* * *

It had been about a year since Blake took residence in Vale and Weiss had planned a little get-together for their family to celebrate it. They had spent the whole day together. The morning and afternoon were a little rowdy with the two kids and Yang and Ruby running around, but they all had so much fun together.

Summer would start school soon and Tizian was going to kindergarten in a few weeks and they were both really excited about it. Poor Summer didn't know what was coming at her.

It was after dinner that things calmed down and the smallest of the bunch had fallen asleep. Music was playing in the background and Ruby had pulled Weiss up from her place at the loveseat and was dancing with her.

The small brunette had taken a liking to dancing after Weiss had decided to teach her for one of the many parties the CEO of the biggest Dust company held.

The other three watched them for a bit before Summer sprung up from Blake's lap.

"I wanna dance too."

The noirette raised a brow at the request while Yang gave a short laugh. The latter got up and took her daughter's hand.

"If you want to."

After they were in the free space in the room, Yang took both of Summer's hands. The girl stood on her mother's feet as she danced in rhythm with the music.

Ruby was giggling at the display while Blake and Weiss smiled at them and the two pairs continued to dance, the blondes with bright smiles on their faces.

The song came to an end and Summer let out a yawn.

"Tired?" Yang asked with a soft smile on her face.

The girl looked up to her mother and nodded.

"Then take a rest."

They went over to Blake, Summer sat down on the couch and Yang, grinning from ear to ear, bowed a little and held out a hand to her girlfriend. "May I have this dance?"

The Faunus took her hand and they stepped onto the temporary dance floor together, where they swayed to the music. After the first song they stepped closer together. Blake rested her head on Yang's shoulder and the blonde nuzzled into her hair.

It wasn't long after that the noirette took a step back.

"I know I said I don't want to rush things, but" Blake fell on one knee and pulled a small box from her pocket, opening it and presenting the contents to Yang.

"Yang Xiao Long, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Said blonde stared with shock at the ring and the woman presenting it. Blake looked at her with hopeful eyes and a small, lopsided smile, that made the scar on her face twist a little.

Tears started to gather in lilac eyes. "Yes! Oh my god, yes!"

She flung herself at Blake, both women tumbling to the ground, and kissed her passionately. Arms that had warpped around her in a futile attempt to catch her, pulled Yang in closer. One hand buried itself in golden locks while the other still held the open box.

"I'd love to be your wife." Yang said in a more subdued voice after they broke apart, still short of breath from the intense kiss.

The Faunus gave her the probably widest grin Yang had ever seen on her face and took the brawler's hand in her own. She brought both of their hands up and put the ring on her finger.

Yang gazed in wonder at the ring with an amethyst the same shade as her eyes for a moment before wrapping her arms around Blake's neck and peppering kisses all over her face.

Blake's smile never wavered, even as Yang pulled back a bit to lock eyes with her.

"I love you, Blake."

"I love you too." Blake answered with as much emotion as she could possible put into her voice. Her eyes tried to show her now fiancée everything she felt for her. Yang's eyes returned the gaze with the same intensity.

Someone cleared their throat and the pair remembered they weren't alone.

"As happy as I'm for you two, I'd prefer it if you don't do it on our parquet. And there are children around." Weiss' dry tone did little to dim the mood of the happy couple.

Blake had the decency to be a little embarrassed but Yang laughed loudly.

"One child, actually."

With one more kiss on Blake's lips did she got up, pulling the other woman up with her.

They barely stood and nearly fell again when a rush of rose petals crashed into them, bringing an elated Ruby with them.

"I'm so happy for you!" Ruby cried.

Small arms wrapped around their legs as Summer joined the group hug and Yang scooped her up into her arms. Weiss also joined in and they all stayed like that for a long time before they pulled apart.

Ruby started gushing about how beautiful everything would look and Weiss seemed to already be in planning mode.

"I can't wait for the wedding!" Ruby finally ended her rush of words with a squeal.

Blake kept her eyes locked on her fiancée, looking at her lovingly. "Neither can I."

Yang laughed again before going in for another quick but sweet kiss.

"Just make sure you show up on time." she teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She raised a brow at the blonde.

"Sorry Blake, but you have a bad track record regarding weddings." Ruby explained. "I mean, you came in the middle of the ceremony to Nora's and Ren's wedding."

"And you only came way late at the party at Ruby and I's big day." Weiss continued for her wife.

"At Sun's wedding you barely got to see the kiss and you didn't even show up to Jaune's or Yang's." The brunette with the red dyed tips finished the list, ticking off each point on a finger.

Blake sighed. "I know. I really hope that you'll be there for our wedding from the beginning to the end."

"It's also Yang's wedding. We could never do that to her." Ruby joked and they all shared a laugh.

The smallest of the group spoke up. "Can I call you mom now?"

Ruby and Weiss looked surprised by the question but Yang was grinning widely.

Blake crouched down before her and combed one hand through her hair.

"Yes, of course." She leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Thanks for keeping it a secret."

Summer beamed at her.

"I can already imagine it." Ruby started. "Summer in a beautiful dress bringing the rings. And Yang would look so good in a tuxedo-"

"Wait a moment." The brawler cut her off. "Who said I would wear a tuxedo? I always saw myself in a dress and just because it's my second wedding doesn't change that."

"Does that mean Blake is wearing a tuxedo or are you both wearing dresses?" Weiss asked the noirette.

Blake looked a little unsure. "I'm actually not sure what I'd prefer."

"You'll look breathtaking no matter what you wear." Yang told her and leaned in so the others couldn't hear her next words. "But I think the idea of you in a tuxedo is very hot."

The Faunus blushed a little but smiled at her fiancée. "I think that's decided then."

"But I want to carry you over the threshold. I've always wanted to do that since I saw it in a movie." Yang said with a grin.

"And what if I wanted to do it too?"

Yang looked at her pleadingly. "Please?"

Blake smiled at her. "As if I could refuse you." She put one arm around Yang's back and put the other behind her knees before lifting the blonde up. "But that means I get to do it today."

The blonde slung her arms around her fiancée's neck at the sudden change of position.

"OK but shouldn't you wait until we're at the house before carrying me bridal style?" She laughed.

Blake hummed as if she would think about it. "No, I don't think so. I'm a fully trained huntress, I think I can manage carrying you the whole way." She leaned down to give Yang a kiss. "And it's not that far."

"Hey Weiss, Rubes. You two don't mind if Summer stays the night over, do you?" Yang asked, her eyes never leaving Blake's.

"I can sleep here?" The girl asked, excited.

Weiss sighed but Ruby gave them a knowing smile before turning to Summer. "Of course you can sleep here, honey."

The brawler smiled at them. "Good, now could you let me down, Blakey. I have to say goodbye to my sweet girl."

The noirette set Yang down and the yellow and black duo said goodnight to Summer and the other couple before Blake scooped the blonde woman up again. They would have their private little celebration back at home.

* * *

And then they fucked. The End.

 **I first thought of both of them in a dress. But let's be honest, most put Yang in the suite and I like doing things different from time to time. I wasn't sure what to use so I asked someone else and they said Blake would wear a suit. Than I had the idea of Yang making a comment about how hot she would find it, and let's be honest, that settled it for Blake.  
**

 **More** **importantly : I really prefer happ-bee endings (Sorry, I better leave the puns in the story.) and the comment about Blake dieing was really just a joke, but I got a request to actually write it as an alternate ending and I think about doing it. But I haven't written something sad before and I don't know how good I can do it.**

 **JackTheSpades: It really wasn't meant like that, but maybe it'll becomes the truth.**

 **GrnDrgnzrd: I hope you liked it. I think about writing the Yang version from 'The years caught up' and I have an unfinished one-shot I should continue writing. I also thought about editing and continuing an AU I started around the same time as my first fic but I really should finish 'Thinking about you'. And I have other started and planned projects that would need some attention but the other things before that. Or in short, I'm not sure what comes next but I definitely have enough to work on. If you want to know more about one of my projects or have any suggestions feel free to ask but this AN is already long enough so I'm not going into details.  
**


End file.
